


Perfect With You

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changki Bingo, Fluff, M/M, Manager kihyun, Simple Fic, Slice of Life, changki rise, doting changkyun, pizza and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Kihyun comes home to his wonderful boyfriend after an exhausting day of work.





	Perfect With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I’m back with my next fic for Changki bingo.  
> Theme: Domestic
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments below!

“Have a good night everyone! See you all in a few days!” A man called, his smile warm as he waved to the workers cleaning the aisles and registers.

One of the workers, a girl, waved back. “See you, Kihyun! I’ll make sure everything is perfect for when you come back to work on Monday.”

Kihyun nodded to her, fiddling with his key in his coat pocket. “Thanks. Get home safe.” Giving everyone a short bow, Kihyun practically ran to his car, the day finally over.

Climbing into his 2008 Spectra, Kihyun turned on the radio and pulled out of the parking lot. He had been up since 6 that morning and he was just closing out at 7pm. Between the shipment, one of his workers calling out and a cooperate visit, Kihyun barely had time to sit down, let alone collect his thoughts. Today was just a mess.

He was always thankful that he only lived 10 minutes away by car, never having to worry about falling asleep behind the wheel or dealing with gas money like he did at his old apartment. But tonight, he was ready to go home and just call it a night.

He made it home in record time, taking a moment to look around his car. He was off for the weekend so he wanted to bring some stuff inside. He grabbed his wallet, keys, bag and a forgotten gum wrapper, when he heard tapping on his windshield. Then another.

It was raining.

Instead of getting annoyed, Kihyun leaned on the steering wheel and glanced outside. He watched the wind blow through the trees, causing more rain droplets to slapper onto the glass. He let the sound soothe his mind for a few moments, then braced himself to run inside.

30 seconds later, Kihyun was inside with only minor damage from the rain on his work clothes. His apartment building was shabby and the neighbors were annoying, but he was happy to have a place to stay.

Reaching the door to his apartment, Kihyun unlocked the door and stepped inside with a sigh, taking off his shoes. “I’m home.”

It was silent for a moment, only a moment, when Kihyun heard the puttering of feet on the other side of the apartment. “Ah!” more shuffling, then Kihyun was met with the face of his beautiful boyfriend. “Welcome home, Kihyun!”

Kihyun would’ve passed out less than an hour ago, either at work or in his car, but seeing his boyfriend had his body filling with excitement and a smile form on his lips. “Hello, Changkyun. Sorry I’m home so late.”

Changkyun’s brown eyes were glittering, his smile crooked as he shook his head good-naturedly. “Don’t apologize. I know you’ve been busy, especially since you got promoted to manager. I just want you to take care of yourself.”

The younger male’s words had Kihyun’s hearts doing backflips in his chest. He felt his cheeks hurt from his own smile as he took off his coat and set his bag down. “You’re… so wonderful.”

“Just being honest.” Changkyun said, but his cheeks were a lovely shade of rose and he was smiling bashfully. It was doing things to Kihyun’s health.

“Go set your stuff down and take a shower”, Changkyun continued. “I’m making us dinner right now.”

“I-I don’t mind cooking, Kyun..” Kihyun felt a twinge of unease at the second statement. Changkyun wasn’t a bad cook but sometimes… let’s just say Kihyun had to keep his phone close in case he had to call 911 about another fire.

His boyfriend must’ve sensed Kihyun’s discomfort. “Don’t be such a worrywart. I’ve been practicing. Now, go shower so we can snuggle!” Changkyun began to push the older male towards the bathroom, his cheeks puffed from the effort.

Laughing, Kihyun nodded and placed a soft kiss on Changkyun’s cheek. “Alright, alright. I’ll go. Don’t miss me too much.” He went to the bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes before going to the bathroom to wash up.

He slowly peeled off his clothes, turning on the speaker in the bathroom and hooking up his phone to the device. With a smile, he put on a throwback playlist he had made and turned on the shower.

Climbing into the steamy water, Kihyun sighed and let the stress of the workday fade away as Whitney Houston’s voice rang gently along the linoleum tiles. He always preferred to clean the tub and take a bath whenever he got home, but he was honestly ready to wash up quick instead of soak. Plus, he wanted to know what Changkyun was making for dinner.

He closed his eyes and used his body wash to exfoliate and cleanse his skin. Then, he washed his hair, then conditioned it while singing along to Blink 182 under his breath. He felt the steam revitalize his skin and pores, a smile on his face as he rinsed off one last time and turned off the shower.

Quickly drying off with his white towel, he tugged on his favorite grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. He towel dried his hair and set his hair on the towel rack, a small smile on his lips as he fixed Changkyun’s blue towel right next to his.

Kihyun and Changkyun had been dating for a few years now. Changkyun may be a few years younger than Kihyun, but had an intellect and maturity that was better than most grown adults. He was sassy and stubborn, but he was a sweetheart and could hold an amazing conversation. Not to mention his heart-warming smile, good looks and sense of humor, Changkyun was the perfect package.

Applying some toner and a moisturizer that (finally) hydrated Kihyun’s skin, the handsome male turned off the music, shook out his hair and dropped his work clothes in the hamper to wash over the weekend. Then, he walked out to the kitchen to see what his boyfriend was up to.

“Oh!” Changkyun turned way from the stove to look at Kihyun, his smile adorable as he adjusted his favorite black apron. “I finished cooking! It’s on the table, feel free to grab a plate.”

Kihyun’s gaze moved over to the table, his eyes widening. On the table was a huge home-made pizza, the pie almost as big as a wedding cake base. It was covered in all kinds of toppings: banana peppers, extra cheese, pepperoni and even pineapple. It looked divine and the aroma had Kihyun’s stomach curling with hunger. He had forgotten to eat lunch.

Not waiting, Kihyun grabbed some plates from the cabinet and placed two huge slices on one plate, “Thank you so much baby. Come eat with me.”

“I have to clean the kitchen before the dishes pile up.” Changkyun said, his cheeks puffed as he scrubbed at the sink.

With a grin, Kihyun walked over to where his boyfriend stood and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. He bruised his nose in Changkyun’s neck, sighing in content as he swayed slowly and held the younger male against his chest. “Please, baby? I’ve had a long day and you’re the only person who can make me feel better. Come eat with me and I’ll clean the kitchen.”

Changkyun turned his head to look at Kihyun and groaned at the older male’s pout. “Ugh, you’re beautiful even when you pout! Ugh, I can’t stand you!” The smaller male whined before tugging off his apron and sighing.

“Yay!” Kihyun grinned, grabbing the plate from earlier and placing it in Changkyun’s hands. “It’s my turn to spoil my boyfriend. What would you like to drink with the pizza, love?”

Changkyun’s cheeks turned cherry red, his hands moving to brush some of his jet black locks from his eyes as he hummed. Then, he gave Kihyun a mischievous grin. “Can I have hot cocoa with my pizza?”

Kihyun laughed and winced playfully. “Hot cocoa and pizza? Sheesh, either your stomach is strong or you’re asking to be on the toilet all night.” He smiled and kissed changkyun’s cheek. “However, my baby can have whatever he wants. I’ll get that ready, so go choose a movie for us to watch.”

Nodding to the order, Changkyun ran off to the living room. The space was small but the two of them always knew how to make the little things count the most. He warmed the hot milk for the cocoa and boiled some water on the stove for some tea.

A few minutes later, once the cocoa and whipped cream was added to the warm milk in Changkyun’s wolf mug, Kihyun carried out the rink and passed it carefully to his lover. Changkyun was sitting on their large couch with his legs crossed, his expression brighting as he took the cup from Kihyun’s hands. “It smells amazing! Thank you for making this for me.”

“Anytime, love.” Kihyun went back to the kitchen to grab his tea and pizza. Walking back to the living room, he curled into the soft cushions and into his boyfriend’s side, letting out a deep sigh of content.

“Long day, huh?” Changkyun murmured, burying his face in Kihyun’s neck while flipping through the channels on their small TV.

“Yeah, but its over. Now, I get to be with you. The perfect ending to my day.” Kihyun ran his thumb along Changkyun’s cheek, taking in his boyfriend’s beauty as though it were the first time.

The younger male laughed, taking a sip of his frothy hot cocoa. “Such a cheeseball. But I know I’m always perfect for you.” He batted his eyelashes playfully.

“Yes, you are.” Kihyun hummed, his eyes filled with love as he kissed Changkyun’s lips sweetly. Just the mere taste had his heart swelling with affection. “At work, at home, in bed. You’re perfect for me.”

“And you’re perfect for me.” One kiss became two and Changkyun let out a soft moan as Kihyun kissed down his neck. It was always a sensitive spot. “Kihyun…”

“Hm?”Kihyun murmured as he traced Changkyun’s neck with his lips, nipping the skin with his teeth and pulling the male closer to get more access.

Changkyun let out a breathy laugh and slowly pulled away. “I was supposed to work day shifts the whole weekend, but I managed to get off tomorrow. We can have all the sex you want starting tomorrow morning but tonight, it’s pizza and cuddles. Okay?”

Groaning, Kihyun nodded and pulled away, giving his boyfriend another sweet kiss before pulling away. “You’re lucky this pizza is delicious and I’m dead-tired or else your ass would get wrecked tonight.”

The younger male merely grinned with a wink, going back to devouring his pizza before looking out the window. “It’s raining…”

Kihyun glanced at the glass and nodded. “Yeah, it started raining right before I came in. Not sure how long it’s gonna last.

Changkyun nodded, falling silent as he ate his pizza slowly. Then, after he swallowed, he looked at Kihyun with a whisper.”Hold me?”

“Absolutely.” Kihyun didn’t hesitate to lay down flat on the couch, placing their plates on the low-end table in front of them and pulling his boyfriend to his chest tightly.

Changkyun and Kihyun hardly ever saw each other, now that Kihyun is a manager at his job and Changkyun worked overnight stock between his two jobs. They loved their jobs but stress could accumulate quite easily, and sometimes they didn’t see each other for a few days despite living in the same house. Moments like these were precious.

Both males listened to the sound of the rain on their patio door. The lights were low and the TV was mere background noise to their quiet breathing. “Kihyun?” Changkyun suddenly asked, his voice barely audible.

Trying to fight off sleep, Kihyun hummed. “Yeah, Kyun?”

It was silent for a moment, nothing but the sound of raindrops filling the space. Then Changkyun spoke. “I know I tend to have an intense poker face and I like to cover up my feelings with my wacky side but… you’re everything to me.”

Kihyun felt his heart rate pick up, titling his head down to look at his lover. Changkyun was curled into his chest, his features hardly visible in the darkness of the room. But Kihyun would know those large brown eyes and floppy black hair anywhere.

“You’re everything to me, Kihyun.” Changkyun repeated, his smile soft but filled the more emotion than words could ever say. “Tell me that we’ll be okay.”

There were so many things Kihyun could’ve said, multiple words of reassurance, but he settled for a cupping his boyfriend’s face as though he were made of glass. Slowly he leaned in and connected their lips in one long, tender kiss, letting his feelings speak for him.

“We’ll make it work. I’ll always be here for you, Changkyun.” Kihyun whispered in-between kisses, his smile soft as he held the male close. “I love you. I love you, Changkyun.”

Changkyun nodded, hiding his face in Kihyun’s neck. The two were silent as they merely held one another just enjoying the presence of being in each other’s arms, their heart beating as one.

Pulling away slightly to get comfortable Changkyun nuzzled into Kihyun’s neck and sighed. “I love you too, you sexy hamster.”

“Ew, you ruined the moment.” Kihyun teased, holding his boyfriend closed and brushing some hair form his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Rainy night cuddles are the best.” Changkyun murmured, his eyes closing as he began to doze off.

Smiling at the sight Kihyun covered them both with a blanket from the bottom of the couch and snuggled close, giving “They’re perfect when I’m with you.”

Soon, both males had drifted in each other’s arms, the long day forgotten as the rain put them into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to chat with me on twitter or Curious Cat @monstabaebae
> 
> Note: sorry about the lack of updates everyone. I have cyst in my hand and that makes it hard to write. I’m going to try and get all of these stories updated ASAP (cause Istill have 10 more fics to do for Changki Bingo OTL)
> 
> Anyways! Love you all, thank you for the support, you’re all amazing!


End file.
